


A Gentleman and a Barely Tolerable Woman

by berta1098



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, genderbender genderswitch chanyeol genderbend baekyeol girlbaekhyun fembaekhyun girlbaek fembaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berta1098/pseuds/berta1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. -Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman and a Barely Tolerable Woman

Credits to the wonderful Jane Austen for inspiring me through Pride and Prejudice and Deborah Moggach for some of the dialogue from 2005's version of Pride and Prejudice.

Disclaimer: I don't own EXO.

 

 

The water seeped through Baekhyun’s dress quickly. Her head is fulfilled with profanity that certainly would invite questions among people. She knew though, that a lady who ran in a dress would never escape cats and dogs. She stopped running after she had arrived at the small, abandoned cottage. She leaned her body on the wall while she was attempting to regain her breath. Her attempt was proven futile after her sight captured Mr. Park’s form. She gasped for the infamous Master of Pemberly was as wet as her. Baekhyun could see how his hair was stuck at his head, while his overall wet form reminded her of brave soldiers who fought in rain.

                                      

“Miss Byun.”

 

“Mister Park.”

 

The rain filled the void that was created by the silence between Baekhyun and Mr. Park. Baekhyun was quite annoyed that she had to run to someone liked Mr. Park in time like this. She preferred to be alone now, thank you very much. If Baekhyun wasn’t so interested in one of Mr. Park’s button, she would see the subtle anxiety in Mr. Park’s form. He literally behave the same way when he visited Baekhyun in Rev. Zhang’s house. She would see that the proud man was a lot worse with words than he was usually.

 

“Would you care to share your thoughts, Mister Park?”

 

“Give me some time, Miss Byun. I would like to recollect some of my thoughts. In that way, perhaps I could articulate it to you better.”

 

“Please take time as much as you need, sir.”

 

Baekhyun only said that for courtesy of course. In fact, she hoped that Mr. Park would take as little as he possibly could. She didn’t like to be in the same room – in this case space – with a man who only saw her as _not handsome enough to tempt him._ The problematic thing he said in their first meeting wasn’t even the biggest factor that made Baekhyun hated Mr. Park passionately.

 

“Miss Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun would die first before she admitted that her first name sounded so lovely when it was said with his deep voice.

 

“In vain have I struggled, it will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how much I ardently love and admire you.”

 

Stunned was an understatement, so was shocked. No, perhaps there was not a right word to describe Baekhyun’s feeling.

 

That was understandable, because Baekhyun never read a story where a man proposed a woman whom he deemed as _not handsome enough to tempt._ Nor did she ever read a story where a haughty and snobbish man could arrange beautiful words to propose a woman.

 

“Sir, I, as much as I appreciate your confession and your great effort, I do believe that a marriage union between us wasn’t a wise decision. I also realize no matter how civil my mouth is, it will not reduce any pain I have inflicted.”

 

If only Baekhyun wasn’t disturbed by this event, she would laugh and tease Mr. Park’s invaluable expression. His eyes widened and his pout showed up, although a bit shy. His face was comparable with Mrs. Byun’s angry – yet annoying – face.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” Mr. Park asked with louder voice than his earlier confession.

 

“No sir.”

 

“Are you rejecting me?”

 

“I’m sure an educated gentleman like you can understand a woman’s gentle rejection. I trust you are sensible enough to comprehend our situation, and believe me, my decision is the best outcome.”

 

A frown appeared in Mr. Park’s sharp face. A frown that oddly made his face manlier, on Baekhyun’s sillier side of her. A frown that took her to tales about bad gentlemen and passionate lovers.

 

“I’m afraid I fail to understand your statement, Miss Byun. Do please elaborate your statement further after this. I assure you, I have comprehended our situation fully, Miss. I thought this matter deeply until I even brought it to my sleep. I even try to see this matter from different angles, to be prepared by the reaction of the people around us. I have fought not only my family’s expectation, but also my better judgment about the gap between my rank and the inferiority of your birth. In short, Miss Byun, yes, I am sensible enough to comprehend our situation.”

 

Baekhyun was certainly talking about the situation between her dear sister Minseon, and Mr. Park’s closest friend, Mr. Lu. Thinking about them only aroused an ache and sadness from Baekhyun to her sweet elder sister, and anger to Mr. Park. Any fool would know that Mr. Park’s last sentence only fueled the growing anger.

 

“Sir, the words from your own mouth only proved that you haven’t grasped fully of the situation between us. Tell me, Mr. Park, have you forgotten that you just separated two people in love recently for your own agenda?”

 

“Perhaps you mean Luhan and your sister?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Yes or no cannot answer your question adequately. Yes, I did discourage Lu to court your sister further. Why? Because your sister was fully indifferent about Luhan while he pours his naïve heart to your sister!”

 

“ _Indifference_? She is just shy!”

 

”How should I know about it? How should Luhan know about it? Instead of merely trying to understand your sister, you should also see from my and Luhan’s eyes.”

 

Baekhyun took a big step closer to Mr. Park. Her body shook as Mr. Park’s words made her angrier and angrier. “It still doesn’t erase your fault on intervening a growing bond of love between two people.”

 

A quiet thunder struck while Mr. Park also took a big step to minimalize the gap between him and Baekhyun. The thunder silenced both of them for a few seconds though.

 

“No. My decision to discourage Luhan was never wrong.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Because I just saved him from marrying a family that contains an inappropriate mother, three shameless younger sisters, and a father who humiliates his own family occasionally!”

 

Baekhyun almost jumped on Mr. Park like a wild animal that she read about in Lady Heechul’s house. She didn’t even know what rushed her to do so. She cursed Mr. Park’s excellent reflect ability as he pinned her quickly to the nearest wall. He lowered his head so they could be face-to-face. Baekhyun put more strength on her gaze and her neck to hold her head. It wasn’t hard for her to give a harsh gaze. It was harder for her to hide the fact that Mr. Park’s cologne just fastens her heartbeat. She would love to breathe the scent right from the source, which was unfortunately, Mr. Park. However, it was even harder for her to not get lost in Mr. Park’s deep and hypnotizing eyes. Perhaps, Baekhyun just found the secret of Mr. Park’s infinite charm.

 

“You, sir, are the worst gentleman I’ve ever met. You don’t even deserve to be called as gentleman! God must love me so much that He saved me from a marriage with a haughty and full of disdain man,” Baekhyun hissed.

 

Baekhyun seemed to sacrifice her own pawn for nothing as Mr. Park only put more pressure and strength on both of Baekhyun’s hands. The steam from their noses met between them. Baekhyun wondered for a moment whether they shared temperature or not.

 

“So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt –“

 

“My pride?!”

 

“– by my scruples of our relationship. Do you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?”

 

“And those are the words of a gentleman! From the first moment I met you your arrogance and your conceit, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others,” she paused for a split second to catch her breath,” made me realize that you are the last man in the world that I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.”

 

Mr. Park didn’t reply her after that. The world stopped moving as they only stared each other’s eyes. Baekhyun only let her eyes wandering to Mr. Park’s lips after he had done it first. She could see that his lips were still wet. She was attacked with warmness on her cheek as she remembered certain…inappropriate story. Her cheeks became even warmer when she asked to herself whether Mr. Park would kiss a woman with tongue or not.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know when, why, how, or who did it first, but the gap between her and Mr. Park became less and less. Half of Mr. Park’s wet clothes made contact with her own body by the time she gasped. She closed her eyes so she could escape from Mr. Park’s eyes, at least.

 

Unfortunately, Mr. Park took it as an invitation to kiss her neck. This time, Baekhyun gasped louder. Her body squirmed awkwardly, as she never had sexual intercourse with a man, much less kissing. But if Baekhyun had to die that day, she would die as a happy woman. Mr. Park’s lips traveled upside-down slowly. He kissed a side of her earlobes often, yet forgot about the other side. Oh, Baekhyun could hear the way he ran out of breath and it sounded extremely pleasant!

 

Without even understanding, Baekhyun fought Mr. Park’s hands so she could grasp other things. She wanted to transfer the hotness and all the mixed and intense feelings of her to anything. Now this is the day God didn’t come to Baekhyun’s life as Mr. Park let go of her hands…only to trail her sides upside-down. Baekhyun shivered on the feeling of big and calloused hands caressing her softly, yet with a certain power. Baekhyun put both of her hands on the wall behind them. She was too afraid to put her hands on Mr. Park.

 

Suddenly, Mr. Park grabbed her buttocks and pushed her to his front. Baekhyun quickly put her hands to his body. She let out a quiet gasp. There was something hard touching her…private part. She blushed as she predicted that it was Mr. Park’s genitalia. They haven’t lost any article of clothes yet Baekhyun had felt ecstasy. Suddenly, Mr. Park directed Baekhyun’s hands so he also grabbed his ass too.

 

Baekhyun was too shy to touch Mr. Park’s buttocks eagerly, like he did to her own buttocks. She was already intoxicated with the feeling of hugging Mr. Park’s form while he tried to create dough with her buttocks. Baekhyun was panting when she realized that there was something going on with her breasts. She guessed that her nipple just got harden, just like what Papa inappropriate books told her. She whined after Mr. Park pushed her to his front harder, thus rubbing his torso with her breasts.

 

Mr. Park stopped all his doing, only to pull Baekhyun to the abandoned cottage. He quickly pinned Baekhyun to the closed door. Baekhyun was about to complain when her backside was hit by the door, but all thoughts just dried away after Mr. Park had kissed her cleavage. He kept kissing it until he moved to the left and kissed Baekhyun’s breast through her clothes. Baekhyun threw her head to the back and moaned louder than she ever did before. She quickly realized her mistake, sadly. She brought her fingers and bit the middle finger to avoid another mistake. Mr. Park seemed to be unaffected by it, as he now kissed the right breast. Baekhyun could feel a stand out wetness on her chest area and between her legs. She tried to relieve herself, so she rubbed her legs.

 

Mr. Park trailed kisses from her breast until her jaw. Before he arrived to her jaw, he had nibbled her collarbones. Baekhyun felt his tongue faintly. But she couldn’t believe her own judgment when she bit her left middle finger while rubber her legs. She was getting frustrated as the act didn’t go away.

 

“Beg me, Baekhyun,” whispered Mr. Park while he was squeezing one of her breasts.

 

Baekhyun only opened her mouth as Mr. Park’s wonderful hand made her so. His calloused finger circled the area of her nipple and she cried out after he had pressed his thumb on her nipple.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Baekhyun slowly opened her eyes. Mr. Park’s deep eyes were the first thing she saw. She didn’t even realize when he had taken her right hand and put her middle finger in his mouth. Baekhyun couldn’t avert her eyes from the sight of Mr. Park consuming her middle finger. Alas, he finally pulled out her finger.

 

“Just bloody beg me, Baekhyun. For Christ’s sake woman, put aside your pride for a while, “hissed Mr. Park before he nibbled Baekhyun’s earlobe again. Baekhyun couldn’t understand why he expected her to answer him when his thumb was on her nipple while he was nibbling her earlobe. The combination of the two only made Baekhyun rubbing her thighs faster.

 

“Beg you for what exactly? I, I didn’t want to lose my virginity, Mr. Park,” whispered Baekhyun.

 

“You didn’t want me to help your problem on the lower region?” Whispered Mr. Park right on her ears.

 

“I’m not sure about it.”

 

“I promise my help will not rob on your virginity.”

 

“No, Mr. Park.”

 

It seemed to be _no_ was a magic word because Mr. Park stopped all he had done. If Baekhyun didn’t care much about her dignity, she would take her words immediately. In the end, she forced herself to fix her hair and dress so she could look like a part of civilian again. It was very hard though, as she was still awed by a brief encounter of passion with the man whom she just rejected. She kept her head low after she had fixed herself, since she was too ashamed to look Mr. Park in the eyes.

 

Mr. Park sighed. “I, I'm deeply sorry, Miss Byun. Uh, I also know that sorry doesn’t cover what I did to you,” he sighed again, “I, I honestly do not know why I let my unpolished side to take control. I will swear on secrecy about it, Miss Byun. I…I will even grant one of your wishes If it could make you feel better.”

 

“Mr. Park, it was not only your fault. I, I also let you doing those things to me. I apologize too, for being unable to stop you. It was very kind of you, but I do not deserve that, Mr. Park. Forgive me, sir, but I think I have to go now.”

 

“Please don’t blame yourself, Miss Byun. The fault is all on me.”

 

Both of them stayed quiet. Neither knew what they should say in a rather unsettling situation. Chanyeol noticed that they were for some time. The people around them must be wondering where they were right now. “

 

“Do you need any ride to your house, Miss Byun?”

 

“No, sir. I can walk on my own just fine.”

 

There was a disappointment on Park Chanyeol’s heart. But he knew that he had done the poor girl enough. So he only let her go.

 

Wait…

 

On a second thought, he had to make amends of some things first. For even if he couldn’t marry the woman he admired and loved, he hoped they could have a peaceful friendship or acquaintance at least.


End file.
